<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Youtube Pete (2) by Tobbee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792562">Youtube Pete (2)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobbee/pseuds/Tobbee'>Tobbee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spidey One-Shots with his Family [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Civil War Who?, Domestic Avengers, Everybody Lives, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Loki &amp; Peter Parker Friendship, MamaSpider, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Protective Avengers, Social Media, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, YouTube, infinity war who?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:34:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>478</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792562</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tobbee/pseuds/Tobbee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Youtube Pete part 2!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner &amp; Peter Parker, Clint Barton &amp; Peter Parker, Drax the Destroyer &amp; Peter Parker, Gamora &amp; Peter Parker, Groot &amp; Peter Parker, James "Bucky" Barnes &amp; Peter Parker, Loki &amp; Peter Parker, Nebula &amp; Peter Parker, Nick Fury &amp; Peter Parker, Peter Parker &amp; Hope Van Dyne, Peter Parker &amp; James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker &amp; Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker &amp; Peter Quill, Peter Parker &amp; Rocket Raccoon, Peter Parker &amp; Sam Wilson, Peter Parker &amp; Shuri, Peter Parker &amp; Stephen Strange, Peter Parker &amp; Steve Rogers, Peter Parker &amp; T'Challa, Peter Parker &amp; Thor, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark, Pietro Maximoff &amp; Peter Parker, Scott Lang &amp; Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Spidey One-Shots with his Family [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Social Media Fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Youtube Pete (2)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The camera cuts to show Peter sitting on the common rooms couch, his face weirdly innocent compared to what he is about to do. “Hey guys, check out what I’m about to do”</p><p>Peter then took a deep breath. And then..</p><p>“HELP!”</p><p>And all hell broke loose.</p><p>Clint dropped from the vents, a portal opened and Doctor Strange stumbled through. Tony broke through the wall with his suit on. Pietro ran through the door with Wanda in his arms, there was a crack of thunder and then Thor broke through the window. Natasha, Bruce and Steve ran through the door.</p><p>Loki appeared through a green Flash, Scott resized on the couch with a huge grin. Shuri bust through the wall with her blasters with Bucky and T’Challa behind her. Tiny Hope flew through the vent and resized. Sam flew through the broken window, Rhodey came through the broken wall with his suit.</p><p>There was a noise above the Compound and then the Guardians broke through the roof, with Deadpool. Gamora, Nebula and Wade was holding knives and daggers, Quill and Rocket (Groot was on Rockets back) were holding guns and Mantis and Drax were bare fisted.</p><p>Peter just sat there, stunned.</p><p>The camera then cut, and then turned on to show everyone sleeping on couch and beanbags with Peter in the middle, beaming.<br/>
Spideyforlife: Holy shit, Peter knows every Avenger.</p><p>NuggetAddict: God DAMN, no one mess with him. You will be fucking destroyed </p><p>GlobGlobFuckers: Awww, how cute! They act like a family!</p><p>FlashtheFastest: Cant wait till someone calls you out Penis</p><p>11.321 Dislikes.          225 Replies (Aka threats from the Avengers)</p><p>-*-</p><p>The camera turns on to show Peter sitting on his bed with his phone inn his hand. “Hey guys! Today I’m going to answer your questions! Let’s get on with it” Peter flashed a smile to the Camera and started reading the questions on his phone.</p><p>“First question! How do you know all the Avengers?” Peter let out a small chuckle “Well, I’m Mr.Starks private intern. I met all of them through the internship” Peter cringed when he remembered how he acted when he first met them.</p><p>“Next question! Are you Tony Starks secret love child?” Peter then burned a bright red and stuttered out “N-no, let’s move o-on”</p><p>“A-Alright” Peter took a deep breath to compose himself “Do you know Spider-Man?” Peter let a small smile slip “Yep, I know the guy. He’s chill”</p><p>“Sexuality? Bisexual!”</p><p>“How does it feel to know to Avengers?” Peter rubbed his neck sheepishly “I kind of think of them as family. But it feels awesome”</p><p>Peter then continued to answer questions and ended it with “Bye guys!”</p><p>Before the camera cut Nick fucking Fury walked into the room.</p><p>GlobGlobFuckers: Fucking called it!</p><p>LordYeeth: Good to know that the Avengers aren’t homophobic</p><p>Slimey: Hol’ up. Is that NICK FUCKING FURY!!??</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had no motivation to write something unique so I made this</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>